It's just a dream - right?
by coolchick207
Summary: In her 6th year at Hogwarts, Angelina Johnson has a dream that could change her relationship with one of her best friends forever. NO FLAMES please. My first ever Harry Potter fic.
1. This can't be happening

A/N: This is my first ever Harry fan fic, so no flames please. This is a pretty fluffy story, so if you don't think Fred and Angelina should get together DON'T READ! Italics signify thoughts and ~*~*~*~ means that the scene has changed.  
  
Chapter 1:   
  
This can't be happening!  
  
"Angel, where are you going?" a soft husky voice murmured in her ear.  
  
"P-p-pardon?" she stammered as a strong pair of tanned arms pinned her own to her side. Although she didn't dare turn around, she knew who it was- she'd have known that voice anywhere, the only question was, what on earth was he doing?  
  
"You can't fight it anymore, Angel- please don't leave," his breath brushed past her ear, teasing her with his closeness. Suddenly, he swept her long, chocolate brown hair to the side, his fingers dancing across her skin briefly, sending shivers up her spine and, softly, his lips attacked her neck with a new fervour. Impulsively, she turned and gazed into his sapphire eyes, but the laughter that usually lit them had been replaced by something else, though she couldn't quite place it.  
  
"We- we shouldn't-" she breathed, feeling his arm snake around her waist, settling into the small of her back as if God had created them to fit together, like the pieces in a puzzle. Closing her eyes so she couldn't see him, Angelina felt herself get pulled into a hug, not like the friendly hugs she'd shared with him before, this was different-  
  
"Why?" he whispered, his face dangerously close to hers. Even though her own were closed, she could feel his eyes devouring her, drinking her in. "Why fight it when it's so right?" Closing the few inches left between them, he kissed her, the final piece of the puzzle in place.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Angelina Johnson sat bolt upright in her bed, her breath catching every few seconds.  
  
"Oh my God," she whispered, eyes wide open. "Oh my-"  
  
"Angie, are you Ok?" Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bells concerned faces swam into view.  
  
"It's alright, it was only a nightmare," Katie soothed, conjuring a glass of water from midair and passing it to her pale friend. Alicia sat on the edge of the four poster, stroking Angelinas hair, but she shook it off, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and heading towards her closet. She extracted a robe from somewhere within the depths and pulled it on over her t-shirt.  
  
"No Katie, that's where you're wrong," she sighed. "That's what has me so confused."  
  
"Huh?" the other two asked in confusion. "What is that supposed to-"  
  
"What time is it?" Angelina demanded, completely ignoring her friend's reaction to this strange announcement as she laced up her joggers.  
  
"Err- 5:30," Katie answered. Angelina nodded and swept out the door, fastening the final buttons whilst she ran down the staircase. "Ange, where are you going?" she called after her in exasperation.  
  
"For a walk." Moments later, Katie and Alicia heard the portrait swing open on its hinges and close again. The fat lady yawned and mumbled "Good morning," at the hastily retreating form of Angelina, before leaning her head on the frame again and dozing off. Alicia turned to Katie, shock written into every line on her face.  
  
"What the hell was that all about?" she whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Angelina ran blindly through the long corridors, tears blurring her vision. As she fled past the paintings of old professors and students, some called out to her whilst others, still in hairnets or snoring softly, leant their heads on hands and slept. Finally, she turned sharply to her left and pushed open the massive oak doors, barely pausing to breathe in the early morning air. Running as fast as she could across the smooth lawns, she headed for the Willow near the lake-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After nearly an hour debating with Katie what they should do, Alicia strode into the 5^th year boys' dormitory, purpose echoing in every step. Taking a deep breath and praying that he had clothes on, Alicia pulled back the drapes on one of the beds, sighing with relief when she found he was wearing boxers.  
  
"Fred! Fred, wake up," she whispered urgently, shaking him awake.  
  
"Wassamatter?" he murmured, squinting up into her face. "There's no practise today, Leesh, go back to sleep-"  
  
"I know that there's no practise, Weasley. There's something wrong with Angelina-" she blurted out. Well, hadn't she said the magic words? She might as well have told him that the castle was on fire. Jumping up, he threw on the crumpled robe at the end of his bed, and shook her slightly.  
  
"What?" he asked, concern lacing his would-be casual voice.  
  
"I don't know, but she ran out of the dormitory ages ago and hasn't come back," she said, her voice trembling a little.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll find her," he promised and, snatching up the cloak on a nearby chair, he clambered through the portrait hole.  
  
"What's going on this morning?" the fat lady huffed. "I'll never get any sleep at this rate-"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Angelina gazed out onto the glassy surface of the lake, brushing tears away impatiently.  
  
"This is stupid!" she told herself. "I mean it was only a dream - right?" Behind her, a twig snapped and without looking up, she pushed a stray lock of hair out of her face. Still staring at the lake, she said evenly: " I was wondering how long it would take for them to wake you."  
  
"Well, you did give them quite a scare, you know," Fred replied, settling himself on the grass beside her and joining her in looking at the surface of the water. "You wanna talk about it?"  
  
"No, not really," she whispered, turning to face him for the first time. "You do of course realise that I now have no place to go when I'm upset that you don't know about."  
  
"I can leave if you'd like me to," he offered, not making any move to get up.  
  
"Nah, it's good," she insisted, going back to staring. An icy breath of wind rustled through the trees, making her tremble a little with cold and a few seconds later, she felt a cloak being draped gently around her shoulders, his fingers brushing against her skin. She shivered again as she remembered the dream.  
  
"Hey, I'd give you my robe as well, but then I'd only have my boxers on, and a guy could freeze to death out here," he joked. Angelina smiled weakly.  
  
"Aha, she smiles!" he yelled, leaping to his feet.  
  
"Shhh, keep your voice down would you?" she scolded. "And I did not."  
  
"Did too!" Fred insisted, smiling devilishly.  
  
"Not," she replied, fighting the smile that lurked just below the surface. Suddenly, two hands darted out and grabbed her wrists, pulling her to her feet as well.  
  
"What the-" she gasped.  
  
"Admit it!" Fred grinned, keeping a firm, but suprisingly gentle grip on her wrists, Backing up in surprise, Angelina suddenly found herself with nowhere to go, as the trunk of the willow stropped her from retreating any further.  
  
"Never!" she whispered defiantly, some of the old light returning to her smouldering eyes. The friendly banter went on for another couple of minutes before Fred starting whining.  
  
"Go on, Angel, just admit that you smiled," he said, pouting a little.  
  
"Give up whilst you're behind Weasley," she said, in mock seriousness. Suddenly, it occurred to Angelina what a compromising position she'd gotten herself into. Looking up slowly, she found herself staring into the same oceanic eyes of her dream. Suddenly, brown eyes locked with blue- 


	2. Which is somewhat suprising

Chapter 2: Which is somewhat suprising.  
  
Angelina swallowed hard, not able to bring herself to look away from him. Fred cocked his head slightly to one side, noticing, not for the first time, how intense and beautiful her liquid brown eyes were.  
  
*"Please don't do that!"* She begged silently. *"It makes me want to kiss you- Ohmigod, I did not just think that!"*  
  
*"Why don't I just look away? I mean to break eye contact would be to break this spell that's come over me, right? Well, if I realise that, then why can't I? Why don't I want to? C'mon Weasley, just look away-"*  
  
"Would one of you just do something?" a familiar voice broke through their reverie.  
  
"Yeah, the suspense is killing us here-" another joined in. Immediately, Fred and Angelina sprang apart guiltily.  
  
"Uh, Fred?" Angelina asked softly, a warm blush creeping into her cheeks. "Could you let go of my hands please?"  
  
"Oh," Fred replied, dropping her hands gently, blushing to the roots of his hair. There was an uncomfortable silence before Fred had an idea. "What the hell are you two doing up at this ungodly hour of the morning?" he growled, trying to take the focus off their predicament.  
  
"If it's so ungodly, then why are you up?" one of the others retorted.  
  
"Answer the question, would you? Ron? Hermione?" Angelina cut in, tapping her foot in a very McGonagall like gesture.  
  
"Going for an early morning stroll – same as you two by the looks of it," Ron replied, winking at his brother and waggling his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"We- no- uh- I mean- oh my-" Angelina stuttered whilst Fred stood there like a stunned mullet.  
  
"Ronald James Weasley!" he roared, finally coming to his senses. Ron backed away as his brother stepped towards him threateningly, grabbing Hermiones arm and pulling her away.  
  
"Uh, Herm? Let's go – somewhere other than here-" he said quickly, disappearing behind the tree.  
  
"Have fun, and play nice you two-" Hermiones laugh carried across the still morning air. Angelina and Fred stood as though frozen, neither daring to look at the other.  
  
"Would you like to go get some breakfast?" Fred asked finally, deciding it was the one safe subject that he could always rely on.  
  
"Nah, I think I'll go practise for tomorrows game, but you can go if you like-"  
  
"Can I come and practise too? I mean-"Fred hesitated, his ears going red as he blushed hard again. To his relief, Angelina smiled. In fact, she didn't stop smiling and soon, she started giggling, clutching her stomach in an effort to stop.  
  
"Hey, what's so funny?" he asked, smiling in spite of himself.  
  
"I just realised what just happened! It only just occurred to me that Ron and Hermione are-" she burst out laughing.  
  
"Are what?" he asked, his cheeks beginning to hurt he was smiling so much.  
  
"Are together! I can't believe that we didn't pick up on it at first!" she groaned.  
  
"What the-? Angel, how on earth did you come to that conclusion?"  
  
"Fred, are you completely oblivious to everything around you? 'We're out on an early morning stroll- same as you two by the looks of it'. We automatically assumed that they were implying that WE were together, and it didn't even occur to me, or you for that matter, that that meant that THEY are together!" she explained.  
  
"Oh, shit!" Fred squealed under his breath, looking as though all his Christmases had come at once. "Do you think that anyone up there knows?" he asked, nodding towards the castle.  
  
"I wouldn't think so- I mean, maybe Harry, but no-one else- I mean you're his brother and you've only just – Fred, don't even think about it!" Angelina exclaimed as a familiar wicked grin plastered itself onto his face.  
  
"What?" he asked innocently.  
  
"We can't tell anyone- or tease them or even look at them strangely!"  
  
"Why the hell not? Angel, you're gonna spoil all my fun!" he whined.  
  
"Because if we do, which we won't," she laughed. "They might start spreading rumours of their own-"  
  
"What rumours?" he asked. Angelina rolled her eyes and smacked him lightly up the side of the head.  
  
"You're so thick! I really don't know why I hang with you sometimes coz sometimes I feel like I'm killing brain cells just by-"  
  
"Tell me Angel-" Fred interrupted.  
  
"People are gonna want to know how we found put and- if we told their little secret- then they might just let slip that they were walking and they ran into us, uh- like we were," Angelina bit her lip, turning a bright shade of scarlet. "And let's face it, we weren't exactly in an innocent position at the time."  
  
"Ah- true!" Fred admitted, glancing at her. Suddenly he started grinning again.  
  
"What?' Angelina asked suspiciously  
  
"But, if they thought that we were together and that everybody knew then they'd have nothing on us-"  
  
"Fred, they wouldn't think that we're together! Where on earth would they- oh!" she yelped, the words finally clicking. "Fred!"  
  
"C'mon Angel, It'll be fun! We can make people believe that we're together and-"  
  
"And what? Make complete fools out of ourselves when the charade is over?"  
  
"Not if it never finishes-" he muttered under his breath.  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?" Angelina whispered.  
  
"Nothing-" he said quickly.  
  
"Fredrick Thomas Weasley, tell me what you meant right now before I-" suddenly, she was cut short by his lips on hers-  
  
A/N: Another cliffy! Luv these things as you'll soon be able to tell. The next chapter'll be up soon. 


	3. Dealing with the consequences

Chapter 3: Dealing with the consequences  
  
Without thinking, Angelina lifted her hands, looping them around his neck and kissing him back.  
  
*"What on earth am I doing?"* She thought desperately, *"he's my best friend and best friends don't go around kissing each other. But it seems so right-"* After what seemed to be an eternity, Fred hesitantly pulled back.  
  
"Angel, I-" he stammered breathlessly.  
  
"Don't," she whispered back, putting a finger on his lips to silence him. "This shouldn't have happened, so let's just pretend it didn't OK?" Fred drew in his breath sharply, gazing at the girl in front of him.  
  
"If that's what you want-" he sighed, resigning himself to the fact that she only wanted to be friends.  
  
*"Of course it's not what I want!"* A voice screamed inside her head. *"I want you!"*  
  
"There's no other way, Fred," she whispered instead, lifting her gaze off the ground. "This morning never happened, Ok? We can't tell anyone."  
  
"Of course Angel-" he hesitated before adding. "-ina. I'll see you at breakfast I suppose."  
  
"Yeah," she replied softly. "Bye."  
  
"Bye-" he called after her, and, dropping his voice to a whisper, added. "Angel."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Finally, Angelina reached the portrait of the fat lady, her head swimming with thoughts.  
  
"Are you all right dear?" the fat lady asked anxiously. "You look rather pale-"  
  
"I'm fine thanks," Angelina replied absent-mindedly. "Mandrakes."  
  
"If you're sure then-" the fat lady frowned slightly, her brow furrowing in anxiety before she swung forward on her hinges to reveal the hole hidden behind her. Clambering in, she was immediately smothered by 4 pairs of arms.  
  
"Hey!" she cried, her voice muffled.  
  
"Where were you? We were worried sick!" Katie yelled.  
  
"I had to go wake Fred up because he was the only person I could think of that might know where you were!" Alicia added, her voice a little softer than her fellow chaser's.  
  
"And when came in, Ginny and I found these two in here shredding paper they were so worried about you!" Hermione said, motioning to the pile of paper next to one of the armchairs to her left.  
  
"Guys, back off! I'm fine – really," she added seeing the dubious expressions on their faces. "I just need some fresh air."  
  
"I'm glad you're OK, Angelina," Ginny said softly, hugging her friend close. "Hey where's Fred?" she asked, realising for the first time that he wasn't with her.  
  
"I don't know," Angelina snapped. "How should I know?"  
  
"It's just that- well, Katie said-" Ginny stammered, tears springing to her trademark Weasley blue eyes. Hermione jumped back a little, startled by her reaction.  
  
"Really, Angelina, it was only a question!" she said huffily, before leading Ginny away to her dormitory, patting her on the back soothingly.  
  
"Ginny, I didn't mean- damn!" she swore, pacing the room for a few minutes. Alicia and Katie followed her with their eyes expectantly. Suddenly, Angelina spun on her heel and headed for her own dormitory.  
  
"Don't even think that you're going to bed without explaining where the hell you were-" Alicia frowned, stepping in front of her so she couldn't keep going.  
  
"- Why the hell you didn't tell us where you were going-" Katie added, glaring at her.  
  
"- And why my little sister is in tears!" Ron finished, striding down the staircase from the room he shared with Harry and the other 4th year boys. "Hermione just stormed into my room, telling me how Ginny's sobbing into her pillow. Tell me why, exactly, would you?"  
  
"Why don't you all just leave me alone?" Angelina said, her voice deathly quiet.  
  
"Because you're not acting like an innocent person. You left our dormitory in the early hours of the morning, didn't come back until nearly an hour and a half later and then yell at your friends for worrying about you. What the hell is going on with you, Angie? Why won't you let us in?" Alicia asked, her normally calm amber eyes flashing fire.  
  
"Leave me alone all of you," Angelina demanded. "This has nothing to do with you!" And with that she again stormed out of the commonroom.  
  
"Why does she keep doing that!" Katie yelled, running after her.  
  
A/N: Wow! Thanx for all the reviews you guys! More up soon. 


	4. Legal disclaimer

Hi guys! As some of you rightfully pointed out earlier, I forgot to put in the disclaimer, so here it is:  
  
I do not own Harry Potter – he and all the other characters are the rightful property of the genius JK Rowling. So don't sue, OK?  
  
A/N: I'm having the worst case of writers block when it comes to this story! I know what chapter 6 will be about, but Chapter 5 is giving me some problems so give me a few days and it should be up! Sorry for any inconvenience. 


	5. Headmasters and realisations

Chapter 4: Headmasters and realisations  
  
"Angelina Johnson, you get back here right now!" Alicia ordered, breathless from racing down the corridors after her friend.  
  
"Leave me alone!" the other girl cried, spinning around to face them. "I just want to be alone, can't you see? I need to get my head around the situation and I can't think with accusations and the like being thrown this way and that!"  
  
"What situation?" Katie screamed back. "Angelina, you tell us what is going on this instant!" Instead of answering her, Angelina reached into her robes and pulled out her wand, pointing it at her friends.  
  
"Go back to the commonroom-" she ordered softly.  
  
"Angelina!" Alicia gasped. "What on earth do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Yes, Miss Johnson- what do you think you're doing?" Professor McGonagall clad in a bathrobe and fluffy slippers stepped out from behind the statue that was obviously hiding her bedchamber. "Give me your wand now, Angelina, and follow me to Professor Dumbledores office." Hanging her head in shame, Angelina handed it over and walked slowly behind her towards her Headmasters office. Watching on in astonishment, Katie sunk to her knees, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Come on Katie," Alicia said softly, helping her to her feet. "There's nothing we can do now."  
  
"Who was that, Leesh? Because it sure as hell wasn't my Angie-"  
  
"Fred!" Alicia breathed suddenly before turning and running as fast as she could.  
  
"No it wasn't Fred!" Katie replied in confusion. Rolling her eyes, Alicia doubled back, grabbing her friend's wrist and pulling her along.  
  
"I know! That wasn't what I meant," she explained hastily. "Fred might know why she's so – well, not her."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
Professor McGonagall marched briskly up the halls, Angelina stumbling after her in a daze.  
  
*"What the hell did I do that for? They're my friends and I- oh God, I'm a horrible person!"* Silently, a tear slid down her face. Suddenly Professor McGonagall stopped short, nearly causing Angelina to bump into her.  
  
"Cockroach cluster," she said to a stone Gargoyle, anger lacing her icy tone. Immediately, the statue sprung to life, leaping to the side and motioning for the 2 of them to enter. Turning, McGonagall surveyed the trembling girl in front of her. "This is where I leave you Miss Johnson. I trust that you shall tell Professor Dumbledore the truth about what happened." And with that, turned again and marched off in the direction they'd just come from. Drawing a quivering breath, Angelina walked forward into her headmaster's office.  
  
"Well- I must say Angelina, I never expected to see you here," a voice said from the shadows of the dimly lit room. Suddenly the fire in the hearth started up, sending it's flickering light into the corners of the room. Angelina felt her brow furrow in confusion, for although she'd distinctly heard his voice, Dumbledore was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Sir?" she asked quietly, trembling even harder.  
  
"I am truly sorry for this Angelina," he said, and she was surprised to hear a note of amusement in his voice. "Professor Flikwick needed to try out a spell he was planning to teach the 6th year students, and, as you can see-" he chuckled a little at his own joke "- it didn't exactly go to plan. Professor Snape is in the dungeons right now preparing the cure for this."  
  
"Uh- do you mean to say that you're invisible? What was the spell supposed to do?"  
  
"Wouldn't know myself, Miss Johnson-" his voice answered cheerily, as a quill picked itself up and seemed to hover in mid air. "I'm afraid Professor Flikwick never got around to telling me. Tea?"  
  
"Yes thanks –" she answered absent mindedly, gazing around at her surroundings disbelievingly. In one corner of the room, a beautiful bird with bright scarlet and gold plumage was sitting on a perch. "Sir, is that a-" she faltered.  
  
"Phoenix? Why yes Miss Johnson, 5 points to Griffindor for your knowledge of Magical creatures," she could almost hear him smiling.  
  
"Sir, you do realise that I'm not just here for a cup of tea don't you?" she asked, her gaze dropping from the beautiful bird to the ground.  
  
"Of course- Ah, professor Snape! With the potion, I trust," he said suddenly, interrupting himself. Snape strode into the room, carrying a goblet full of a silvery substance.  
  
"Of course Professor – What's she doing here?" he asked, quickly dropping his greasy manner as he spotted Angelina cowering in the corner.  
  
"Miss Johnson is here at my invitation. Why thankyou Severus," he said as the goblet emptied. Angelina watched in amazement as a shimmering shadow of her headmaster appeared behind the massive oak table. Finally, Professor Dumbledore stood up, completely solid except for his fingers {which were still semi-transparent} and handed Snape the empty goblet. "I'll see you at breakfast, Severus-" he said pointedly.  
  
"Yes, Professor-" he smirked, shooting Angelina a look of pure hatred and backing out of the room again. Dumbledore turned to Angelina and sighed.  
  
"Sit down Miss Johnson, and tell me why Minerva- I mean, Professor McGonagall- thought it necessary to bring you to my office at this early hour of the morning." Angelina swallowed hard, fighting to keep back the tears that had inadvertently sprung to her eyes and sat down slowly into the comfortable armchair that Dumbledore had conjured for her to sit in.  
  
"Where do I start? I disobeyed school rules by leaving the commonroom before 7, woke up half the school by yelling at my friends and then, to top it all off, threatened them at wand point," she said, not able to bring herself to look at him.  
  
"Why?" he asked softly, but instead of sounding angry or disappointed, he sounded- well- interested.  
  
"Because I had a dream-," she said bitterly. "I risked my friends, my place at Hogwarts, and my position as prefect because I had a dream." Dumbledore stared at her, his intensely blue eyes searching her face.  
  
"This dream, Miss Johnson- it didn't happen to involve a certain red headed beater on your team did it?" Angelina started, her head snapping up so she was looking directly into his face.  
  
"Wh- wh- why would you say that, sir?" she stammered, her face turning a dull shade of red.  
  
"Because, as the saying goes- love is blind," he smiled.  
  
"Love would have to be stupid too-" she murmured before the full impact of his words sank in. "LOVE? Oh no no no no no! Professor Dumbledore you have it all wrong. I don't love Fred Weasley-"  
  
"Then how did you know I wasn't talking about George?" he asked evenly, smiling at her. Angelina opened her mouth to protest, when suddenly it hit her. She did love him.  
  
"Oh God, what've I done?" she mumbled, putting her face in her hands.  
  
"Of course, I can't let you off for everything, Miss Johnson. I think that 2 nights detention should do the trick, don't you?" he asked.  
  
"Yessir," she whispered.  
  
"Your first detention will be served tonight, in the trophy room and I'll inform you as to when the second will be held. Now, I think that if you go outside, you'll find 3 very worried friends of yours- and I also think that they deserve an apology. And an explanation." Angelina grinned broadly and walked hurriedly towards the corridor.  
  
"Of course sir. And Professor?" she asked, turning in the doorway.  
  
"Yes, Miss Johnson?" Dumbledore replied, looking up from the pile of papers that had appeared on his desk.  
  
"Thanks- for your help and everything," she said softly.  
  
"Anytime, Miss Johnson. Remember, 7 o'clock sharp tonight in the trophy room," he reminded her gently.  
  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world," she joked before leaping out of the hole. Dumbledore chuckled quietly to himself, picking up his quill and starting to sign the papers, but a few seconds later, a rustle of wings disturbed him and he looked up just as the phoenix landed on his arm.  
  
"What do you think, Fawkes?" he smiled. "Think I did the right thing by making her realise?" The bird opened his beak and softly sang to the tune of the wedding march, his sweet voice filling the room with a sudden warmth.  
  
"Not yet, Fawkes- one day, yes- but not yet," Dumbledore laughed gently.  
  
A/N: Completely fluffy chapter. This chapter's for Amanda Mana Phoenix and the rest of you who reviewed. Keep those reviews coming! Thanx  
  
Kisses, Coolchick207 


	6. Of Arguments and Transfiguation

Chapter 5: Of arguments and detentions  
  
"She did what?" Fred roared, jumping to his feet and glaring at the girl in front of him, his eyes flashing with rarely seen anger. "Angelina would never do that!"  
  
"Normally, I'd say that you were right, but she's not acting normally, Fred!" Katie snapped, her patience wearing thin after nearly 10 minutes of arguing with her fellow quidditch player. Alicia had strode off a few minutes before and was now glaring at the lake and throwing balls of flame from the end of her wand, scowling as they hit the surface and died in a puff of swirling smoke and steam. "I've noticed that she hasn't been herself lately, but today –" Katie hesitated, drawing in her breath slowly, "-today I haven't seen even a shadow of our Angie. It's like she's become someone completely different and it scares me Fred! It really scares me that she can change so much so quickly…"  
  
"Me too," Alicia said softly, not pausing from her flame throwing. "You didn't see the look on her face when she drew out her wand! There's no doubt in my mind that she would've-"  
  
"What, Alicia? What would she've done?" Fred challenged her, tearing his eyes away from Katie to glare at her instead. "Cursed you?"  
  
"Stop- all of you!" all 3 Griffindor's glanced over to see where the voice had come from.  
  
"Angelina! Finally-" he growled, walking over to the trembling girl on the grass and putting his arm around her shoulders. "-Do you know that your so called friends are spreading rumours that you've been going around threatening people at wand point!" Angelina gulped, swallowing her pride and shrugging his arm off.  
  
"They're not rumours-" she sighed, tears springing to her chocolate brown eyes as she stared at the moss-covered ground at her feet. "This morning I've done a lot of things that I regret, and some that I don't-" she said pointedly, glancing at Fred, who was looking as though the bottom of his world. She paused, gathering her wits before continuing. "- And I know that I owe you all an apology and an explanation, but I can't give one to you right now, at least not one that would satisfy what you want to hear. Please, just give me a chance and I promise you I will-"  
  
"Are you trying to tell me that you DID threaten them?" Fred breathed, his eyes begging her to say it wasn't true.  
  
"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm trying to say," she said timidly. "Fred? Fred where are you going?" she called as he spun on his heal and strode across the quidditch pitch, blasting a stick out of his way. Turning to her friends, Angelina looked at them with an almost fearful look in her perfect eyes.  
  
"Why, Angie?" Katie whispered. "Just tell me why-" Angelina shook her head gently, tears sliding down her face unchecked.  
  
"I- I can't, Katie, please understand-" she choked out.  
  
"I'm sorry, Angie- I truly am," Alicia sighed, following Fred up to the castle slowly, dragging Katie behind her. Angelina sank to the ground slowly and buried her face in her hands, rocking backwards and forwards as she sobbed---  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
Angelina sighed as she pushed the portrait to the commonroom open and stepped out into the abandoned corridor. All day she'd tried in vain to get the others to talk to her, but each time they'd look past her as if she didn't even exist. During transfiguration, when McGonagall told them to sort themselves into pairs, she'd moved automatically towards Fred, but he'd already partnered Alicia. When she turned towards Lee, George and Katie, they'd quickly moved into separate groups, George with Katie and Lee with a Ravenclaw, Josh McHanaghy. With tears threatening to make an appearance for the countless time, she looked around hopelessly before catching a dark haired girl's eye, who smiled and motioned for her to sit with her.  
  
"Hey, I'm Cho. Cho Chang-" the girl introduced herself, offering Angelina her hand.  
  
"Angelina Johnson," she smiled hesitantly, taking her hand and waiting to see her reaction.  
  
"Hi- Wait, I know you!" Angelina held her breath waiting for her to continue. "You play quidditch for Griffindor – a chaser, right? I'm Ravenclaws seeker."  
  
"I know-" the mindless chatter continued as they both flicked their wands and turned the feather in front of them into a duck first go. Both were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't notice Professor McGonagall standing over them.  
  
"Ahem," she softly cleared her throat, glaring at them. Cho and Angelina stopped talking immediately, looking up slowly and looking at their professor. McGonagall wordlessly held up 2 ducks, which had apparently escaped from the desk.  
  
"Uh, yeah, sorry about that Professor," Cho apologised, hastily turning it back into a feather.  
  
"Yeah, sorry," Angelina echoed, muttering the spell under her breath. Professor McGonagall looked at the feathers in her hand, speechless.  
  
"Miss Chang? Miss Johnson? How long have you been practising this spell?" she asked incredulously. The whole class paused; looking on silently as Cho and Angelina glanced at each other.  
  
"Well, you only gave it to us at the beginning of the lesson, Professor-" Cho pointed out gently, her already soft voice barely audible as she quailed slightly under McGonagalls gaze.  
  
"Both of you see me after the lesson, please-" she ordered under her breath, and, when she turned around, the rest of the class was concentrating on their feathers as though the conversation between their professor and the 2 students had never taken place. Smiling to herself, McGonagall made her way over to George and Katie  
  
"What do you think she wants to talk to us about?" Angelina said, the sense of dread in the pit of her stomach growing with each passing second.  
  
"Dunno," Cho replied gloomily. "But I'm willing to bet that it won't be to give us a lolly." The rest of the lesson passed uneventfully, unless you count the small explosion that occurred when Fred had 'accidentally' muttered the wrong spell, causing the feather to fly around the room before settling back onto his desk and bursting into flames. Angelina conjured another 2 feathers from thin air and she and Cho spent the rest of the lesson making them trace messages to each other in the air over their desk. When the bell in the astronomy tower tolled, signalling the end of class, they reluctantly dissolved the feathers and gathered up their quills and parchment. Finally, the room emptied of their peers and, with one more glance at each other, Cho and Angelina headed up to McGonagalls massive oak desk at the front of the classroom. Looking up at them, McGonagall put down her quill, studying the 2 students before her.  
  
"Never-" she began. "-In my entire life at Hogwarts, have I seen one student perform that spell perfectly the first time they attempted it. And yet, today, both of you managed to do one of the most complex spells I have ever given you as though it was a simple charm." Puzzled, Cho glanced at Angelina, who was gaping at her professor. Of all the possible scenarios they'd thought up, this was not among them. "Therefore, I would like for both of you to begin doing Advanced Transfiguration, starting tomorrow."  
  
"What?" Angelina squealed, quickly covering her mouth and blushing the colour of Fred's hair. "Sorry-"  
  
"It's quite alright, Miss Johnson-" McGonagall smiled. "Well, I'll see you both in class tomorrow-"  
  
"Uh, yeah-" Cho murmured, nudging Angelina out of her reverie and running for the door. "Thankyou!" she called over her shoulder.  
  
"Ohmigod!" was all Angelina could manage as they raced along the corridors to the great hall. Stopping suddenly in the foyer outside the Great Hall, Cho turned to her, her almond eyes twinkling merrily. Under her breath, Angelina started chanting-  
  
"I'm in advanced Tranfig. I'm in advanced transfig." Cho squealed and grabbed both of Angelina's wrists, dancing around the bustling foyer.  
  
"Can you believe it?" she screamed, pulling back and grinning like a maniac. "Every year, I've come top of my Transfiguration class, but I never – not even in my wildest dreams- imagined that this would happen!"  
  
"Me neither!" both hugged, completely oblivious to the strange looks they were getting from passing students.  
  
"Angelina? Cho?" an incredulous voice asked. Both glanced over and burst into peals of laughter at the look on Harry's face as he watched them. "Uh- "  
  
"Harry, move would you? I'm getting- what the-?" Ron and Hermione arrived at Harry's side, both wearing the same look as Harry.  
  
"Angelina? What-"  
  
"Excuse me, but we have Advanced Transfiguration to attend to-" Cho said evenly, linking arms with Angelina and skipping down the corridor.  
  
"Mad, that one is-" Ron grinned, staring after them.  
  
"Which one?" Hermione giggled, watching as the two ecstatic girls parted the crowds of bustling students.  
  
"Did I say one? I meant two-" Ron said, rolling his eyes playfully, before offering Hermione his arm. "Shall we?"  
  
"Of course!" Hermione replied in an overly pompous voice.  
  
"Yeah, and you say that they're mad-" Harry muttered as he followed them into the hall for dinner.  
  
A/N: In a hurry, I hope you enjoy reading it as much I I enjoyed writing it  
  
-Coolchick 


	7. Time doesn't heal all wounds

A/N: I am sooo sorry for taking so long to post, but it my server went down and I couldn't get on for a while, then I got writers block, then the server went down again!!! I was not a happy little camper as you can well imagine. NEway, thanx to all those who read and reviewed! You're brilliant all of you! Kisses, coolchick207  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own nuffin'  
  
Chapter 7: Time doesn't heal all wounds.  
  
"I gotta go to detention," Angelina sighed, squinting up into the harsh sunlight above the quidditch pitch. Groaning she rolled over to face Cho, who was still laying on the grass with her eyes closed tightly shut.  
  
"Bugger," she muttered, blowing a wisp of hair out of her face. "I'd come with but- well, it would mean getting up." Angelina giggled, jumping to her feet and pulling her up so that they were at eye level.  
  
"You're up now," she laughed.  
  
"Shuddup! No need to rub it in-" Cho yawned, falling back onto the pitch and 'snoring' softly. Angie rolled her eyes, swinging her bag over one slender shoulder and walking towards the castle, brushing grass of her robes as she went.  
  
"Angie, wait up!" Cho called from behind her, running up so that they were level. Angelina cast a sidelong glance at her and replied innocently:  
  
"I thought you were asleep."  
  
"Oh get off!" her new friend admonished, grinning nonetheless as she pushed her playfully. They walked on in comfortable silence for a while, then suddenly, Angelina froze as a familiar song escaped from Cho's lips.  
  
"Maybe it's intuition, but some things you just don't question,  
  
Like in your eyes I see my future in an instant,  
  
And there it goes I think I've found my best friend-  
  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy but I believe,  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you I think I dreamed you into life.  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you, I have been waiting all my life-"  
  
"What are you singing?" Angelina asked sharply.  
  
"Uh- Savage Garden- it's a muggle band. Why?" she asked, glancing at Angelinas strained face as she strode a little bit ahead. "Angelina! Why?" she demanded, grabbing her arm and spinning her around, gasping as she saw tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"It's nothing," she insisted, brushing away the tears.  
  
"Like hell it's nothing, Angelina Johnson! You tell me what's going on this instant!" Cho frowned, putting a comforting arm around her shoulders nonetheless. Angelina sighed and Cho noted the hint of a sob in the resigned sound.  
  
"That's our song- he went to every length in the world to tape it for me when he found out I liked it, and because of it, I ended up liking him," she explained, her eyes softening as she recalled.  
  
"He?" Cho inquired softly, taking Angelinas arm and leading her towards the trophy room. Angelina gazed at the stony floor up ahead and sighed again.  
  
"Who do you think?" she said, a smile finding it's way to her tight lips. Cho thought for a moment before she realised that only one person in the world had the power to make her so happy, yet so incredibly sad-  
  
"Fred?" Angelina nodded, not bothering to check the tears that were now streaming down her face.  
  
"And now I've stuffed it up! Now I can't tell him that I love him because he hates me!" she wailed, burying her face into Cho robes.  
  
"Why would he hate you? What happened this morning, Ange?" Angelina groaned and shook her head. "If you don't tell me I can't help you-" Cho said pointedly.  
  
"OK, OK," she scowled. "Well, this won't support my argument here, but- he kissed me," she said in a small voice.  
  
"Oh of course the classic 'I hate you so much I think I'll kiss you' scenario-," Cho laughed before Angelina interrupted.  
  
"-And I said I only wanted to be friends-"  
  
"YOU DID WHAT?!?!?! Why?" Cho exploded, dropping her quills and parchment in surprise.  
  
"Because I like him so much it scare the crap out of me!" she shrugged helplessly. Cho opened her mouth to say something when the other 2 Griffindor chasers stumbled out of a classroom, grinning broadly, and took Angelina by the arms.  
  
"Alicia? I think we just got our explanation," Katie grinned. Angelina squealed and recoiled back.  
  
"Huh?" Cho asked in confusion. "What are you 2 doing here? I told you-" Angelina turned on Cho, anger etched across her pretty face.  
  
"You told them what?" she demanded, her already huge brown eyes widening to impossible proportions.  
  
"That I'd find out if you were OK-" Cho replied unabashed. "Everyone has been worried about you recently- especially Fred. The other day, he went to Madame Pomfrey to ask if you had been in there recently."  
  
"Why?" she asked in confusion. "I haven't been ill-"  
  
"No, but you haven't been you either-" Katie pleaded. "It that why you've been acting strange recently?" Angelina nodded, hanging her head in shame.  
  
"Well, we're just gonna hafta do something about this- come up to the commonroom."  
  
"Can't," Angelina said suddenly, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "I have detention-"  
  
"Really? Where?" Katie asked, her eyes sparkling dangerously.  
  
"The trophy room-" Alicia gasped then giggled and Angelina looked at her, smiling. "What?"  
  
"Nothing- well, have fun," Katie and Alicia laughed, as they bounced off around the corner. "We'll wait up for you!" Angelina laughed and turned to a very apprehensive looking Cho.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not angry," she grinning, hugging her briefly. "Thankyou for helping me out."  
  
"It's all cool," she grinned. "Now you get up to detention already-" Angelina glanced at the old father clock on the wall and gasped.  
  
"Whoa, I'm gonna be late if this keeps up- I'll see you later-" Angelina spun on her heal and bolted up the stairs. Cho smirked and strode around the corner to where Katie and Alicia were doubled up with silent laughter.  
  
"Fred's on detention too, isn't he?" she asked, struggling to hold in her own giggles.  
  
"Yup!" Katie managed to gasp out. "He cursed Snape's hair scarlet and gold!" Cho leant against the wall to stop herself from falling as she laughed like a demented Hyena.  
  
"Trophy room?" she asked through her giggles.  
  
"Hell yeah!" all three raced up the stairs to the old abandoned room, slipping in completely unnoticed.  
  
"They're not here yet-" Katie whispered, but Alicia suddenly held a finger to her lips and pointed into the shadows. The door opened and suddenly they heard a familiar voice whisper.  
  
"Angelina?"………  
  
Sorry, really crappy ending for this chapter, but it'll have to do. C ya'll later.  
  
Kisses, coolchick207 


	8. Forever and always {the end}

Chapter 7: Forever and always {the end}  
  
Angelina raced down the corridor, her long, black hair billowing behind her like shimmering folds of ebony silk.  
  
"Angelina! My, aren't we in a hurry today? Where's the fire?" Nearly Headless Nick joked lightly, floating along beside her. Angelina glanced across and smiled at Griffindors' ghost happily.  
  
"No fire- just detention," she panted breathlessly, skidding around a corner and running up ahead again, waving to the pearly spirit.  
  
"Later Nick-" she called behind her, just as a wave of ice water washed over her. Gasping for air, she glanced up, glaring at Peeves as he prepared to drop another water bomb on her head. "Don't even think about it!" she warned, glaring at him. Peeves cackled, pelting one after another at the jumping girl.  
  
"Peeves-" the Bloody Baron scowled, floating out of a wall next to the shivering Griffindor. "Go."  
  
"Of course, your bloodiness-" the poltergeist said greasily, dropping the remaining water balloons on top of Angelina and sticking his tongue out at her one last time. Peeves bowed mid-air and disappeared with a small 'pop'.  
  
"Thanks," Angelina muttered breathlessly, clutching a stitch in her side.  
  
"I owed Sir Nearly Decapitated Nick over there a favour- now we're even," he scowled, his voice low and gravelly, almost like the sound of 2 rocks being scraped together and floated away through a heavy oak door to one side. Angelina glanced down the corridor, waving energetically to Nick and, making a mental note to thank him when she next had a spare moment, flew down the hall again. A few minutes later, she came to an abrupt stop in front of a partially open door with a brass plate with the words "Hogwarts Merit Hall" engraved in a neat, cursive hand. Suddenly, Angelinas' thoughts shifted to one thing and automatically her hand flew to her throat. Carefully pulling out a fragile golden chain, she brought a tiny locket out of her robes and, reaching behind her neck, undid the fastening with trembling, white fingers, sliding it into her clammy palm.  
  
"Confiduous endus-" she muttered under her breath, pointing her wand at the minute gold padlock. Immediately, it dissolved and she opened it, smiling down at the photos inside and sighing with relief as she saw that they were unharmed by the water. Angelina brushed a tear from her cheek as her eyes focused on the inscription above the photos of the two of them in happier times- "Forever and always".  
  
"I wish," she murmured, pushing the door open and slipping in, closing it firmly behind her, her eyes still fixed on the words.  
  
"Angelina?" someone yelped from across the room, and the locket slipped through her trembling fingers, falling to the hard stone floor with a faint clatter.  
  
"No!" she cried, falling to her knees and looking around frantically for the keepsake. "No," she sobbed as the other person fell to their knees beside her, the word escaping from her lips before she could stop it and she buried her face into her hands.  
  
"Angelina, what did you lose?" they asked, patting her back softly.  
  
"My locket-!" she wailed, sobbing even harder.  
  
"Hush-" he soothed, pulling his wand out of his well worn robes and pointing it at a crack in the floor. "Accio Locket." Suddenly there was a flash of gold and the locket flew into his waiting hands.  
  
"Oh thank you!" Angelina gasped as she caught a glimpse of the sparkling necklace, which was now resting, open, on his palm. There was silence for a moment before he spoke, his voice sounding oddly strangled.  
  
"You've still got this?" Now Angelina was calmer, the voice sounded vaguely familiar and she glanced up for the first time. And found herself staring straight into a pair of intensely surprised and confused blue eyes and it finally registered who had saved her locket.  
  
"Fred?" Turning his eyes back down onto his palm, Fred ran his finger over the inscription lovingly, a smile playing about his lips as his photographic self grabbed Angelina around the waist and swung her around, her hair whipping about her.  
  
"You kept this? After all this time, you've still got it-" he whispered incredulously, gazing at the pretty little locket dangling from his finger. On impulse, he turned it around and wiped the back of it- "Did you ever figure out what it meant?" he asked her suddenly.  
  
"No- you never told me- but I never asked. Same as always," Angelina shook her head slightly then walked behind him, resting her hand on his shoulder and looking over at it. A smile spread across her face and she took it from him. There on the back of the locket that had been hanging from her neck for over 4 years were 6 words she'd never noticed before- 'Fred and Angelina: 1992 to eternity'. "Forever and always," she smiled, her eyes shining with unshed tears.  
  
"I have a confession Angel," Fred whispered. "I've been keeping a secret from you ever since I met you." Angelina looked up.  
  
"Me too."  
  
"You know how in 1st year, I was constantly playing pranks on you?" Angelina nodded and smiled as she remembered the trouble they'd both gotten into. "It wasn't because I didn't like you- it was because I liked you too much."  
  
"I too have a confession to make- these last few months I've been dreaming of you," blushing scarlet, she took a deep steadying breath and looked back into his eyes. "And they scared me- not because I was being hurt or anything- but because…. I- I can't do this-" spinning around, she ran out of the hall, Fred hot on her heels.  
  
"Angel! You've got to stop this! You can't run from everything that might hurt- and I promise you, I'll do everything I can to protect you…." he cried, grabbing her arm and spinning her around so that she was facing him.  
  
"But what if you can't? I don't even know what the hell I'm running from, Fred! How are you supposed to know?" she asked, her eyes ablaze.  
  
"Because I just do- I do because I feel it too, Angelina Johnson! You aren't the only one who's been dreaming," Angelina started back as the full impact of his words hit her.  
  
"W-what?" she stammered. "Do you mean-?"  
  
"Last night, I dreamt of you again- I have been for years! Why are you so scared of them? You do you run whenever there's a chance someone might find out? Do you hate me so much you can't stand to dream of me?"  
  
"No!!! That's not it and you know it!" she screamed at him, tears pouring down her perfect olive skin.  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"I hate that one simple dream- something that isn't even real and I don't have any control over- can complete me! Don't you understand? I need to have control over my life or-"  
  
"Or what, Ange? Or what?" he challenged, his grip on her arm tightening a little.  
  
"I don't know-" she whimpered. "But I need to know what's happening to me-"  
  
"Then know this- I've been in love with you for forever and nothing anyone- even you- says can change that! I don't know why- maybe there is no reason for this feeling. Or maybe we've known all along-"  
  
"What?" Angelina demanded, but was cut off by music playing from somewhere deep within the depths of the castle.  
  
"There's just no rhyme or reason- only a sense of completion  
  
And in your eyes, I see the missing pieces- I think I've found my best friend," the music faded after a few bars, leaving the red headed beater his raven haired companion staring at each other.  
  
"And maybe," she whispered. "Maybe you're right-" Fred cupped her face in his hands and turned it gently towards him. Not a word was spoken, and not a sound was needed.  
  
*"So, just imagine-"*, Angelina mused silently as her lips touched his. *"The one thing he chooses to be right about just happens to be the one thing that I can't even decide on-"* Looping her arms around his neck, she deepened the kiss, exploring this new forbidden ground as a fawn would- tentatively, unsure of everything but the moment. A few minutes later, Fred pulled back- staring into her endlessly deep eyes.  
  
"Angel?" he asked as she pulled him close. Swaying softly to silent music, they closed their eyes again, enjoying the feeling of having the one closest to them near.  
  
"Mmhmm?" she murmured. Fred buried his face into her hair, and whispered to her.  
  
"Will we feel like this always?"  
  
"From now till eternity," she answered.  
  
I know, mushy ending to an otherwise good story, but I wanted to keep it all in the one day and I was rapidly running out of time so this was the best I could come up with. Thanks to all of my reviewers {I'll thank you properly in a few days}- Luv always, Coolchick207 


End file.
